Backmasking
by flooptheorange
Summary: K-on gender bend Follows the daily drabbles of the Sakuragaoka, co-ed, light music club, which is home to a gentle blonde giant, a quirky drummer and a pair of attractive brothers.


Mio sat on the step of the genkan*, combing her raven hair in the gleam of a polished silver vase. Her mothers reflection was visible in the background, distorted by the curve of the vase, poking her head out of the kitchen and looking down the hallway. She started down the hallway, coming toward Mio.

"Mio-chan, you're still here? You're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"I'm waiting for Riku, he said he was going to pick me up."

"Aww, how cute, your boyfriend is coming to pick you up on your birthday."

Mio blushed at any mention of her relationship. The two had been dating since their second year of middle school, and during their first year at Sakuragaoka High School, they won the cutest couple award and still held the title coming into the end of their second year.

"Don't call him my boyfriend, it's embarrassing."

"Mio, I'm your mother, it's in the job description." She softly bonked a ladle against her head. "If Riku isn't hear in five minutes head out with out him."

"Sure." As she said that the doorbell rang and her mother giggled into her hand.

"Speak of the devil." She quickly ducked in to the living room. " I'll give you kids some privacy."

"Care more about your only child's wellbeing."

"Riku wouldn't do anything to you and you know it." She shut the door leaving Mio isolated in the door step. She took a deep breath, trying to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. She opened the door and standing there, with his messy chestnut hair lightly dusted by the falling snow, was Riku. He was dressed light for the late winter morning, the Sakuragaoka boys uniform, identical to the girls except for the steel colored checkered pair of pants and instead of a ribbon wore a tie that matched the pants. The sides of his hair was being held back by two X-shaped hair pins, one located on each side of his face. He smiled at her, his nose stained red by the cold air. Her face instantly regained the color that she was trying desperately to hide. "Morning~o, Mi~o!" He said, with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Riku! It's so cold out, what are you doing without a jacket!" She pressed up against, her warmth seeping into his chilled body.

"Satoshi spilled ketchup on it."

"And your scarf?"

"The wind blew it away."

"And your gloves?!" His face grew redder.

"You made those for me, I don't want to mess them up."

"Baka," she said snuggling farther into him. "What's the point if they're not keeping you warm?"

"But-"

"No buts, wear your gloves." He raised his hand to her face, his cold fingers touching the side of her mouth. She slowly found herself being sucked into him, her body moving in such a natural way she no longer need to command it. She stretched out to try to get her face closer to his, her fingers would get lost in his hair, her nose would seek his own.

"Mio, your five minutes are up!" Her mothers gray eyes stared at them from the crack of the door.

The two broke up, their cheeks burning bright red.

"Mom! What happened to privacy?!"

"A house wife gets bored easy." Her hand pushed it's way throw the crack in the door and started to flick her wrist. "Now go on, you're going to be late for school."

"Hai, Akiyama-Oka-san!" Riku stood stiff before running off, pulling Mio along with him, propelling the two of them out of the house, sprinting till the end of the block, from there he slowed to a walk.

"The image of your mothers eyes watching me from that dark room will forever stay etched into my brain."

"I can't believe you're afraid of my mom."

"SHE SAW US SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER!"

"And we weren't doing anything...that time."

"Exactly if she saw us that time who knows how many times she has seen us! Those gray eyes of hers just leave my skin crawling. It's like I'm being eye raped."

Mio stepped in front of him, blocking his path, even though she was around three inches shorter than him.

"I have my mothers eyes, do my eyes make your skin crawl?"

"Nope," he grabbed her cheeks, squishing them together. "You're too adorable to give me the creeps." He bowed down placing a soft peck on her puckered lips.

"Tch, that means I'm not doing something right?"

"I'm gonna let that one slide, do you know why?"

"No... Should I be scared? You didn't give another jack-in-a-box to Sawako-sensei and put my name on it again, did you?!"

"No silly." He turned Mio around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his slim chest against her back. "It's you're birthday isn't it?"

She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"You remembered."

"I haven't forgotten it since six grade." He slid his feet under her own and started walking forward.

"Still, it makes me happy, so what did you get me?!"

"I'm supposed to get you stuff for your birthday?"

"I'll end you." She shifted her weight on to her heels, letting them dig into his toes.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" He said, patting her on her shoulder. She shifted her weight again, this time releasing the pressure on his feet.

"So what did you get me."

"That's a secret." Mio stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around to look at Riku in the eye.

"I'm not moving until you tell me."

"What, are we five?"

"I just want to know, you always find out what your presents are before your birthday!"

"That's cause you suck at keeping secrets."

"SHUT UP! Tell me or I'm not going to move!"

"I guess you're gonna need a ride then." He squatted down and in a swift motion threw her over his shoulder.

"Riku, put me down!"

"Not going to happen Miwo-cwan."

"RIKU, put me down now, I am not joking!"

"You asked for this, did you loose weight, you feel lighter?"

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Of course, your butt seems smaller too."

"Yes! I knew that diet worked! WAIT, we are getting off topic!"

He broke off in a hearty laugh."Mio, why are you so freaking adorable?"

"RIKU I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DONT PUT ME DOWN IM GONNA FUCK-"

"Ah, Mio-chan, you shouldn't use that kind of language, and don't you think that this is a little too much PDA for so early in the morning?" Mio looked to her side to find herself looking straight into Tetsuhiro eyes. She realized the position she was in, only noticing now that Riku's hand was placed firmly on her butt. She turned beat red and looked away.

"QUICK MIO, WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO STARE HIRO IN THE EYES?" Riku said enthusiastically from below her. She turned her attention back to the blonde giant. His shinny blonde hair laid in a neat, yet lightly disheveled manor, as if it were combed and then toyed with. His thick eyebrows hung above his sleepy blue eyes, his face was slim yet it appeared soft to the touch. He was currently wrapped in a gray scarf and a navy blue trench coat, the soft beige of his sweater vest poking out of his collar. The 16 year old was gigantic, even on Riku's shoulder, who was average height, she still needed to raise herself up to look at him in his eyes.

"It's...WAIT! Why am I playing along! Put me down already!"

"Hai, hai. I'll let the princess have her way." He set her down carefully, patting her head once she had a firm footing. "Morning Hiro!"

"Good morning Riku, Good morning Mio-chan, how did you sleep?"

"Eh? Fine I guess." Responded Riku, thrown off by the sudden question.

"Mio-chan, today is your birthday, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is." His face lit up in a calm smile.

"Oh good!" He started digging through his bag, pulling out small wrapped bag of cookies. " I was afraid I had the date wrong, Mio-chan, Happy birthday!" He handed her the wrapped package to her. She turned smirk at Riku but he only smiled back at her. The school bell chimed in the near distance.

"Ah, crap! Mio, let's go." Riku took her hand in his own and started to sprint toward the school."Hiro! Don't just stand there, move it."

"Coming!" The tall pianist quickly caught up with the two with his long strides.

* * *

Mio sat on the couch with Riku's head in her lap, gently combing his hair with her fingers. The club was bustling around her, forks scratching plates, loud talking and the four desk that formed the table being banged around, yet she had become so used to it, it had the effect of a lullaby, luring her into a deep sleep. She found herself catching herself as her conscious faded away into sleep.

"Hey, Mio?" Riku's voice had woken her from her spell.

"What is it?" She asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"If people found out what goes on here, don't you think we would have more members?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look."

Mio looked to where the three other members where enjoying their tea and cake. Yuuta was holding Azusa in his lap, holding her down with one hand and trying to feed her a strawberry with the other. The spacey brunette abused the strength that his lean body gave him, he laughed as he pressed the strawberry against Azusa lips.

"Azunyan, it's the strawberry! The strawberry! It's most definitely the best part of the cake, why won't you accept it?"

"Cause I don't want you to feed me!" The small girl struggled in his arm, wrinkling his white shirt and loose fitting blazer and almost dislodging the yellow clip that held his bangs out of his eyes. "Hiro-senpai, help me!"

"Roger!" Hiro leaned over and held a piece of his own cake next to Yuuta's mouth. "Yuuta, say ahh."

Yuuta happily bit into the piece of cake, chewing before sighing heavily.

"That was the Mont Blanc from in front of the station wasn't it?"

"Ah! Excellent Yuuta-kun! You always remember where the cakes are from."

"Hiro-senpai! You're not helping!" Azusa squealed, giving Yuuta a chance to shove the strawberry into her mouth, which caused Azusa to give up and started to accept Yuuta's offerings. Mio turned her attention back to Riku.

"I don't see why, aren't they just goofing off, wouldn't that discourage possible new members?"

"Yuuta, what was your ranking in the girls choice hottest boy in the school list?" Bringing up the small pamphlet that Mio had showed them at the start of the third trimester, filled with every boy in the school, a canid photo of them, a short bio and several comments that where written by several girls chosen at random.

"I was number three! But I had most of the first years vote. Azunyan's friends really like me, but I only care about my Azunyan." He said rubbing his cheek against the girl held captive in his lap.

"And you Hiro?"

"Me? I was number one. All my comments were quite lewd as well, something about wanting my long fingers in certain... delicate places." Hiro said, his face turning pinkish. Yuuta quickly covered Azusa ears, smearing frosting over her nose.

"HIRO, you don't say stuff like that in front of Azunyan! She's innocent!"

"Let go Yuuta-senpai, and I knew about the comments already, your comments weren't much better, 'Senpai, I want to rub against you hard ALL over.' or 'Senpai, I want you to touch me with those large hands of yours.' or 'Senpai, I want to have your children!" Yuutas face had turned bright red and exploded in joy, hugging the small guitarist in his lap.

"I love you too Azunyan! Of course I'll let you have my children."

"Eww, gross! Senpai let me go!" She quickly made a break for it, running away from her doting senior.

"Don't you see it now Mio-chan! This is every girls dream, having the third hottest guy feed you while first hottest guy feeds him cake, this is every young girls fantasy!"

"No, it's not!" Azusa screamed as Yuuta forced her into her least favorite accessory, the black kitten-eared headband. "This is sexual harassment!"

"Ah, Azunyan don't call it that." Yuuta said.

"He's right. Just call it unwanted skin ship." Hiro said.

"Azusa-chan, who did you vote for? Cause we all know that my darling Mio voted for me." Riku said, draping his arm causally over Mio.

"Don't get so full of yourself, number 25."

"You can't hold that against me! I might have gotten higher, but since I'm dating I got dropped, all the comments were stuff like 'get that dere past the tsun' or 'you and Mio make such a cute couple!' it affected my standing!"

"And this exactly why I voted for Hiro." Mio said placing a soft kiss on his cheek as way of harassing him further.

"Ewwww, Mio and Ritsu are kissing!" Yuuta said giggling and slightly raising Azusa up to work as a shield.

"Don't lift me!" She said trying to free herself once again.

"Ah! Azusa-chan almost got away with not telling us!" Riku said, spring up in his seat.

"I wanna know too." Mio said staring at her.

"So would I." Said Hiro.

"I didn't vote." She said, the blush building in her cheeks.

"Lies!" Riku screamed. "The third years made everyone vote."

"Azunyan, Azunyan." Yuuta said happily, tapping Azusa on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and as soon as it was in reach, Yuuta wrapped his lips around the tip of her nose. "You had frosting on your nose." Azusa checks burned red.

"I VOTED FOR THE STUPIDEST PERSON HERE!" She scream, before curling up into a little ball on Yuuta's lap.

"Ah, looks like Azunyan voted for you at least, Riku-kun."

"Yuuta...just no..." Riku said hanging his head in disappointment at the lead guitarist. "But back to the point at hand all this is missing is-" At that moment the younger Hirasawa brother came rushing in his face filled with discontent. "And here he is, Mister Number Two: Hirasawa Umi!" Mio quickly thought back to the pamphlet, both the Hirasawa brothers had managed to make it into the top five, which wasn't surprising with the looks that they had, the warm chocolate eyes and the longish cocoa brown hair, though Umi wore his in a tight pony tail at the back if his head, but Umi was the only one in the school to get into the top ten with out any dirty comments about him. If her memory served her right his comment section only had remarks about how kind he was, or how great his food tasted or that they wanted a little brother like him. While the older of the two was able to get most of the first years votes, the younger was able to get the majority of the third years votes.

"Onii-chan, what were you thinking!" The boy looked on the verge of tears.

"Eh? Right now? I was trying to remember where I left Azunyans collar and tail," he lifted the ball that was Azusa and walked over to his younger brother, who was taller than him, but just barely.

"She stopped resisting so I figured this is the best time to get her to put on all of the accessories."

"Not right now! With Jun-san! Jun-san!" Umi took Azusa away from Yuuta, setting her off to the side. "I thought I told you to keep it a secret that I liked her! I heard you went straight to her and told her today."

"That's because you two would make such a cute couple! Onii-chan was just looking out for you!"

"But it was a secret!" He puffed up his checks, which where slightly fuller than his brothers. "Since you can't keep my secrets I won't keep yours. EVERYONE YUUTA-NII-CHAN LIKES AZUSA-SAN!"

"Umi.. Was that supposed to be his secret?" Riku questioned.

"Yup, onii-chan said he's only told me so far."

"But it's not like he hides it..." Mio said looking at Yuuta, his eyes were watering and his face was bright red.

"Umi-kun...you...baka!" Yuuta grabbed his bag and ran out.

"Ah, onii-chan I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry." The younger of the two raced after his brother.

"Is this just some kind of pull pranks on me day isn't it?!" Azusa hatched from the ball that she had become, tears in her eyes. "Well I'm sick of it." She stomped out of the club room.

"Azusa-chan, you forgot to take off the the cat ears!" Hiro took off after her, but he still paused by the door." Good bye to you both, sorry to run out like this and leave the cleaning to you especially on your birthday. I hope you have a good day." He took off after Azusa, calling her name in the background was still audible, rebounding through the halls.

Mio looked around the empty club room before looking in to Riku's eyes.

"Did we even practice today?"

"I don't think so." Riku stood up and stretched. "Wanna clean up and head out?"

"Sure. What else are we gonna do?" Mio said, getting up and stretching before walking over to wash the dishes.

"Well, we can always do this." Riku leaned forward his lips slightly puckered, Mio quickly left up a mug to intercept the kiss.

"Don't feel like it."

"Dot toe." Riku mumbled out past the touch of the mug.

* * *

Genkan- traditional Japanese entrance, used to prevent the tracking of mud in a house.


End file.
